Prank gone wrong!
by xsarahx96
Summary: little sequel from Madeline rose Tracy (which is not finished) you don't need to read that story to understand this!... Anyway a little Tarcy prank goes a tab bit wrong for two people.. enjoy this little one shot...


A little one shot for you guys! A little Tracy prank goes a bit wrong.

We've been home for ages now but after the events of spring break everyone is watching me constantly. Especially Scott and Virgil the smother hens are always watching me. I know that I was in a coma for ages because I had a head injury but still. It gets annoying sometimes but I can deal with it.

I walked into the kitchen. I had an idea in my mind about how to annoy them. I saw Alan and Gordon sitting at the table but no one else was there. I walked over to them.

"Hey guys. I need your help" I said to them. Suddenly they look concerned.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling alright?" Gordon asks me. I rolled my eyes. He was getting as bad as them.

"No i'm fine. I need your help on a little prank. You in?" They nodded and followed me into my room. I sat on my bed and they sat on the edge.

"Okay, if anyone comes in, i'm not feeling well okay?" They nodded.

"What's your plan?" Alan asked.

"Well, I need fake blood, lots of fake blood."

"Don't worry. I have a box full of it. There is a load left from my pranks as a kid." We all laughed. Then there was a knock at the door. I quickly lied down and pretended to look ill. The doors swished open and my dad came in.

"Alright guys?" he asked

"Yeah fine, Maddy isn't feeling too good she passed out." Gordon said to him. I rolled my eyes. Not what I was hoping for. Now they were gunna be more concerned than ever. Dad walked over to my side and sat on the chair next to my bed.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" I did a pretend cough.

"Think i'm coming down with a cold. Don't worry i'm fine." I smiled at my dad.

"But you fainted?" He said to me still concerned.

"Exhaustion that's all. Haven't been sleeping well. Nightmares and headaches. Stupid head injury"

"You'll get better soon don't worry. I'll get Virgil to bring you in some tablets"

"Thanks Daddy" He got up and kissed me on the forehead and left the room.

"Right the plan, it will take place tomorrow at 1pm on the path between the pool and the beach. I need you Alan to come down at 1.10pm and find me. Then you run back to the house and fetch Scott and Virgil. Gordon, you hide until Alan has run back with those two and sit by the pool or go into the pool. Alan, when I run for it I need you to fall over and pretend to hurt your ankle or something they'll check if you're okay which will give me more time to run and Gordon, when I get to the pool i need you to give me a piggy back to the top of the stairs where I will run the rest. Got it?" They nodded and smiled. Then there was another knock at the door. I quickly lie down again. The doors open and Virgil comes in with his medical equipment bag and a glass of water.

"Hey Kiddo, dad told me you're not feeling good and that you fainted." I nodded.

"Well I'll take your temperature, BP and heart rate."

"Okay Virge" He did all the checks on me and was concerned.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I can't find anything wrong, everything's normal. Here's a couple of tablets." I took the tablets and quickly swallowed them. I smile at Virgil.

"Alright?" I nodded.

"Right, I'll leave you guys to it. Come and find me later if you feel worse." "Okay Virge, thank you" He left the room.

"Right guys, you up for it then? Oh I need a knife from the kitchen" they nodded and left the room. This prank was gunna go down really well.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Everything was set up. It was 12.58pm and I was down on the path between the beach and the pool. I put on my white shirt so the fake blood could show more easily. I put the blood on my hands and my shirt and on my stomach. I took the knife and put it on the floor, slightly in the bushes. I lied down on the floor and just waited for Alan to come down. He came down to see if everything was ready.

"All good to go sis?"

"Perfect Al. Let's get this show on the road" I closed my eyes. I heard Alan talk into his communicator.

"Gordon, we've started. Quickly disconnect so I can call Virgil and Scott" I opened my eyes and Alan nodded at me. I put my thumbs up.

"Virgil, Scott Help, please I really need you. Bring the medical equipment down. Help, please!" Alan shouted at his communicator.

"_Okay sprout, where are you? What's happened?"_

"It's Maddy; we're on the path between the pool and the beach."

"_Okay sprout, we're on our way"_

"Right I'll be back in a minute sis"

"Okay Al"

Alan left and ran up towards the house. I could hear the commotion by the pool. Then they were coming to me.

"Maddy? Maddy can you hear me? Alan what the hell happened?" I heard Scott say.

"I don't know. I was walking to the beach and then I found her."

"Scott, there's so much blood i can't see where the wound is." I felt so many hands on me trying to find this wound.

"Also, I found a knife. It's down there." All the hands left me.

"Alan, put pressure on her stomach" I opened my eyes and Alan mouthed run to me. I got up quickly and sprinted away.

"WHAT!" I heard Scott shout. I ran up the path.

"OW!" I heard Alan shout, i looked over my shoulder to see Virge tending to Alan who was on the floor. I just got to the pool but I slipped on the wet surface and went flying. I hit the ground with a thump and banged my head hard on the hard ground. I didn't blackout. I just couldn't open my eyes.

"MADDY!" I heard someone shout. I couldn't reply.

"Maddy, i need you to open your eyes or squeeze my hand. Just let me know you're conscious" I squeezed their hand.

"Good girl. Gordon, get dad quickly." It was Virgil. I felt very nauseous. I threw up. My head was killing me"

"Scott! How's Alan?" I heard Virge shout.

"Not sure. He's gone very pale" He shouted back.

"Keep him calm and awake"

"Madeline? Virgil what's happened?" That was dad.

"Prank gone wrong, looks like Maddy's hit her head on the floor. Also, Alan has hurt his ankle. Looks like it's broken. There's a bone slightly out of place." I opened my eyes. I thought Alan was just faking it but he really had hurt it.

"Daddy?" I croaked.

"Hey sweetheart, what happened?"

"Slipped, hit my head. Just been sick" My dad nodded.

"We'll get you into the infirmary. Gords, I need the backboard and neck brace now also get Brains to bring two hover stretchers down here and a leg splint." Virgil ordered.

"Virge I'm fine it was just a little bang on the head." I protested but he wasn't having it.

"Sorry munchkin, because of your history with head injuries I'm taking no chances." I rolled my eyes. Great prank this turned out to be.

"I'm not feeling good. Feel sick again" I said as I felt very nauseous again.

"Take deep breaths. In and out." My dad said as he started rubbing my back. I was sick again.

"Daddy. I'm scared." I said. I was so scared of going into a coma again.

"Sweetheart you'll be fine. Just stay awake for us."

"Mr Tracy, I... I... I... have the h... hover stretchers a... and the l... l... leg splint. Wh... Who needs t... the leg spl... splint?" Brains asked

"Alan needs it brains he has a query fractured ankle." Virge said to him. I felt sorry for him. He helped me with my prank but he goes and breaks his ankle.

"It's g... g... good to go Virgil. I'll m... meet y... you in the in... Infirmary" Virgil started to put neck brace on me.

"Ow Virge. That hurt" I exclaimed.

"Sorry little one. Nearly there. Dad can you help me roll her?" They rolled me onto the backboard but my eyes started closing. I felt someone tapping my cheek. I opened my eyes and there was Virge looking really concerned.

"Munchkin I really need you to stay awake." I smiled at him.

"We'll get you into the infirmary and do checks"

"Okay Virge." They got me into the infirmary and then started giving me scans.

"Allie, are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah I'm good Mads don't worry about me."

"It's my fault though. If it wasn't for this stupid prank on the boys you wouldn't be here."

"No sis its fine. We're both gunna be okay"

"Okay guys I have your results. Now Alan, your ankle is only fractured so I'll set it in a cast. It'll take about 8 ish weeks to heal. Maddy, your neck and back scan came back okay and your head scan came clear so it's only mild concussion but you'll be in here for a couple of days under observation."

"Thank you Virge. I'm really sorry for everything"

"Don't worry Maddy. Just a prank gone terribly wrong."

"Yeah very wrong" I said as he took of the neck brace and sat me up.

"Everything alright guys?" My dad asked As He came into the infirmary followed by Scott and Gordon.

"Fine, broken ankle" Virge pointed at Alan "mild concussion" he pointed at me.

"So no massive problems then? Are you sure everything is okay? Remember the problem last time? Are you okay maddy? What about you Alan?" Scott was bombarding us with questions. Smothering hen mode in action.

"Scott we're fine. Prank gone wrong. Gordon please get him outta here. Smother hen to the max here!" Alan said. I started laughing. Gordon left with Scott and Virgil.

"I'm so sorry dad"

"Yeah. I'm really sorry dad as well" Alan said.

"Guys its okay. As long as you two are okay. Promise me you'll never scare your brothers like that again Maddy?"

"I promise dad." I said and I hugged him. I felt bad that i scared them that much but it was a good prank but with disastrous consequences.


End file.
